My Fair Lady
by SMOKe13
Summary: Tenten was ok with being 'just friends' with one the hottest shinobi of her village. She knew that being friends was better than having no relationship with him at all. But Tenten must leave the village for her parents feel that she'll never be the lady t
1. Destiny

My Fair Lady SMOKe13

Tenten was ok with being 'just friends' with one the hottest shinobi of her village. She knew that being friends was better than having no relationship with him at all. But Tenten must leave the village for her parents feel that she'll never be the lady they want her to be, never getting the chance to confess her love. Years have whizzed by and destiny brings her back to the village that used to haunt her memories. She meets up with old teammates and companions who are now married/engaged, have/having children, while poor Tenten is still single and not enjoying it. But she isn't the only one who hasn't found that other half either! Her teen love is single, but someone other than Tenten has her eyes set on him as well. Can Tenten get the one she loves, or will destiny have something else planned for her? If you couldn't guess it's a TentenxRocklee romance. Just pulling legs!

Chapter 1:

Intro

Tenten's Story

This is it, destiny and I are finally going to agree on what's happening in my life. Before I move on, I think you, as the reader, should be clued in as to what's going on. My name is Tenten and I'm 18 years old. I've lived in the Hidden Leaf Village all my life and became interested in weaponry at a very young age. To this day, I'm formally known as the Weapons Mistress of the village. I have lots of good friends and I work hard to make sure everything is perfect (you can call me detail-oriented). And I'm in love with one of my teammates. No I'm not a fan girl, nor am I super girlie with hair and makeup and boys. It's just that he's different. He treats me like a respectable teammate and not like a useless kunoichi. We train till we're blue in the face and he never comments about me on being a woman. It's almost as if he were blind to the fact that I have breasts and a vagina. When we're focusing on a misson or whatnot, that's OK, but I do want to be noticed by him for myself and not just a teammate. And that's why tonight is going to be perfect.

We all just came back from a super tough mission and Ino is throwing a party to celebrate that our work is finally over for the time being. Everyone is invited and so that means I'll be able to have a real shot at this. I mean, I've always spoken to Neji while we were sparring, but I want to have a conversation with him that isn't so formal and uptight. I want to be able to make him laugh and get him to think that I'm not just a teammate. If I'm lucky, it'll work and then maybe something interesting will happen afterwards, but I just want to focus on getting him to see me as a woman first. Going to my dresser, I dug for my sky blue tank top and pulled out dark denim jeans. It might be cold when I leave, so I went into my closet and found a nice, black track jacket. Ripping off my sweaty rags, I hoped in the shower until the smell of Dove was everywhere. After drying my body, I put on my clothes and began to put my hair in the usual buns. Once done with all the same old crap, I grab my cell phone, and my black foam, platform flip flops and headed towards the door.

"Tenten," called a voice from the kitchen once I was just about to grab the door handle. Damn it Mom.

"Yes?" I turned around and sighed as I crossed over to her, putting on my jacket so that way when she was done, I'm ready to leave. "Mom, Ino's party is going to start and I don't want to be late."

"Young lady, don't sound as if I were wasted your time," she wagged her finger in my face and if she weren't looking right at me, I would roll my eyes and flick her off. Someone needs a Midal.

"Sorry Mom," I've gotten pretty good at the art of acting like I'm really sorry when there was no way in hell that I was. "I'm just kind of edgy right now. But you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, well," she came over to me and shifted her weight onto one leg. "Are there going to be parents at this party?"

"Mom," I laughed but on the inside I wanted to slap her. "We talked about this a week ago. I mean, I even called Ino up and you spoke to her mother. Yes her parents are going to be there."

"Good," she smiled and crossed her arms infront of her chest. "Is that Hyuga boy gonna be there."

She just hit a pressure point. "Mom! Yes he's gonna be there! What's it to you?! I mean, you're married, it's not like you wanna date him."

A warm blush hit my face when she gave me this look of knowing something that I didn't. "Well maybe someone I know does."

Don't be smug damn it! I know you know about my crush. Just say it so that way I can slap you across the face.

"Tenten," her smile shrunk and she took a hold of my chin. "You're so pretty, but if you want a boy like Hyuga, you need to start acting like a lady and not a boy. I mean, when I wash your clothes, all I see are grass stains and drips of blood! Never do I see a drop of foundation or some glitter that blew off your face! If I wanted a boy, I would've prayed for one, but no, I gave birth to a girl. It's about time you started acting like it!"

She then released me of her death grip and turned away from me, suppressing the sounds of her sobs. Turning in a huff, I headed for the door and grabbed a hold of the knob. Just before I swung the door open, she wanted me home by midnight so that way my father, and I could have a talk about my "behavior issues".

--

Who does she think she is? God Almighty?! What's wrong with the way I dress and act? I mean it's not like I'm a lesbian or that I want to be a man on the inside! I like wearing comfortable clothing that may not be in style with every other girl, I like knowing that I can be just as tough as any other boy, and I like the fact that I can mask my feelings away while other girls have difficulties. Thats just who I am. The sun was setting and a chill began to pass me, so I zipped up and shoved my hands into the pockets for warmth. But maybe she is right on a very, very small scale. What if Neji were into those types of girls? The ones who giggle non-stop and frantically worry over what a boy thinks of their clothing, or hair, or what shade of shadow they use for their eyes. I mean, guys don't even worry about that stuff! All they care about is that their girl is pretty and that she isn't stupid. Hell, I don't even notice that kind of stuff unless it's super obvious (yeah like Hintata is going to do for Naruto. I'll wish her luck when I see her.

"Hey Tenten," a cool, low voice greet me from behind.

"Oh," I turned around and quickly made sure a blush wouldn't blemish my cheeks. "Hey Neji. How are you?"

"Aa," he nodded and began walking at my pace. God what am I going to do? I looked over at him, but then quickly faced forward again. I noticed his sneakers were brown and his pants legs were khaki. Taking a quick peek, I saw that his hair was tied back in the usual low ponytail and his hands were deep inside the pockets of his black hoodie.

"Are you excited about the party?" I smiled over at him and he soon faced his stare in my direction, making a blush this close to spilling and appearing on my face.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the darkening sky, a reddish orange atmosphere was dissolving into a heavy purple with twinkling stars up above. His face was so peacful, almost as if he were born with that dead silent expression on his face. Blood rushed to my cheeks faster than I expected and a blush was visible on my face. Damn it. He soon turned to me again and I crossed the street and turned the corner before he could see my face. The last thing I need is for him to think I'm head over heels for him. Don't get me wrong, I'm in love with him, but I hate it when someone is cocky. Especially when emotions are involved. It's too cruel for me to deal with. Turning at another corner, the blare of music was heard not too far from where we were standing. Wow Ino sure knows how to throw a party. Walking up the steps, the door was swung open before my hand even reached the doorbell.

"Hey guys," Ino greeted us with a smile and gave me a curious look. "Did you two come here together as a date?"

"No," his voice was flat and it made my heart sink alittle, but emotion wasn't on my face. "We just walked here together."

She shrugged her shoulders and allowed us in. The house was lighted with strobe lights, Christmas string lights, and lava lamps. The music blared as if everyone were deaf to what the singer was saying. Pictures of Ino as a child and young adult were spread out on mantles and hallway walls. The paint for the walls were a dark biege and the borders were earth brown. The furniture was of a soft, green material. People bunched up by closet doors and the stairway in universal or private conversation.

"Tenten," called a voice by the door way.

"Oh," I turned and saw pink hair. "Hey Sakura. What's up"

Her cheeks grew the same shade of pink as her freshly glossed lips. She was obvious that she wanted Sasuke to notice her. She wore a light green halter top with cherry blossoms printed around the breast with a light denim skirt that reached mid-thigh. Her fingers and toes were painted the same bubble-gum pink as her hair and her strappy heels were the same green as her shirt. Her eyelashes were to the fullest with all that mascara she put on and her face was smooth and pale with the powder I'm sure she used.

"Sasuke I'm guessing?" I gave a smirk as she looked away with a devilish grin imprinted her face. "Here's some advice my young friend, don't jump all over him. He'll notice you more if you just ignore him. Now don't give him the cold shoulder, but don't be breathing down his neck. Guys hate that. Try to look like your interested in another guy and then he'll get jealous and ask you out"

She squeezed me into a bear hug. "You're the greatest Tenten! You know, for a tomboy, you sure know how to get someone."

"I think it comes with having lots of guy friends and them telling you how much the other girls are annoying with their stalking. Now go and act like your interested in someone." I laughed and returned the hug.

She gave a smirk when Sai came through the door. That girl will do anything for Sasuke. Looking for someone else to talk to, I saw Hintata standing around in a corner while others were too self-absorbed in their own conversation to realize that she wanted to get out. Coming up to them, I pulled Hintata out and she hid behind me.

"Next time, look around you. I mean, Hintata wanted out so how about you stay out of her way."

"And you are?" a stupid bitch with messed up hair gave me this look as if I were a bug that needed to be squashed.

"I'm the bitch that'll kick all of your asses if you don't watch your fucking mouth. And next time you see this girl, make sure you give her space to get out!"

They all looked annoyed, but none of them dared to mess with me to my face. Taking Hintata to another sitting room, I sat her down on the couch. When I looked her over, I knew I was right when I said she wanted to impress Naruto. She wore a light blue baby-doll dress with spaghetti straps that had flowers printed all over it and black bicycle tights that reached her knees. She also wore these black boots that shined in the light. All she needed was the over sized button down sweater and she would've been a girl from the 90's. Her faced was nicely painted too: light mascara, baby purple eyeshadow and a clear gloss was smeared across her lips. I hope Naruto notices Hintata tonight and realize how much he means to her.

"Naruto I'm guessing?" a giggle was caught in my throat as she blushed bashfully, looking in the other direction with her head down.

Grabbing her chin lightly, I gave her a smile and looked her dead in the eye. "I have a plan to get you and Naruto together ok? Now all you have to do is be confident that he'll fall head over heals for you. Charm him like no other and he'll see the girl that I see: a girl who wants to be respected and is brave when danger strikes. Just leave the rest to me and I will guarantee you that he'll ask you to be his in no time flat."

Her smile grew wide and her expression was as if she saw magic right before her eyes. Her eyes were misty, but I could see that she didn't want to cry and hugged me almost as tight as Sakura did a few moments ago.

"Tenten," she whispered softly in my ear with such glee. "I'll do my best for you, ok."

"No," I laughed and looked at her. "Do this for yourself."

She nodded and headed in another direction. Calling to Ino, I whispered my plan so that she could bring it to life.

"Hey everyone!" her shrill voice silenced everyone within a twenty mile radius. "We're gonna start this party off with some games 'kay?"

Some groaned while others squealed with excitement as some girls moved furniture so everyone could sit in a comfortable circle. Hintana's eyes bugged out and I gave her a reassuring smile. Ino lefted the room and came back with a dark blue, glass bottle. Placing it in the middle of the circle, I explained to everyone that we were playing truth or dare. Girls eyes darted to a interesting guys, but I was very proud of a girl with green ones because she didn't once look at a certain Uchiha with the same 'I will love you til the day I die even if you don't love me back' stare. No, her eyes were only absorbed with the ones that belonged to Sai. Looking to the left of her, I saw a jealous fire grow inside Sasuke's. It wouldn't surprise me if Sakura ran up to me in the market or whatever telling me every detail about how Sasuke asked her out. I laughed to myself quietly as Ino span the bottle.

For a good hour, that stupid effing bottle has landed on everyone at least twice expect for Naruto, Hintana, Neji and myself. Damn the fact that Ino had to invite almost everyone from that damn mission. Sakura is going to the closet with Sai for the third time now and if Sasuke has to deal with hearing her moan again, I think he's gonna bust open the door and kill Sai. At least that would be more fun to watch than seeing Shikamaru do the chicken dance in his underwear. I decided that it was my turn to spin the bottle and I prayed to God that He would make it land on Hintata. My eyes grew larger and larger as the bottle soon slowed down the spinning. I snapped my eyes shut just before it stopped, fearing it would land on anyone else other than her. A tiny glop was heard and I sighed with relief, Hintata was chosen.

"Ok Hintata," I gave her a devilish grin and walked to her. "Truth or dare"

Her mouth opened to say truth, but I mouthed out dare for her to say. "Dare"

"I dare you to go with Naruto and...

And just in mid-sentence, in mid-operation hook up Naruto and Hintata, my phone let out a long and loud rang from my pocket. Checking the caller-id, a groan errupted from my mouth and I silently commanded Ino to finish the dare for me. Walking into the next room, I felt eyes bore into my back as I began to argue with my mother.

"Mom? It's not even 8:30 yet!" I threw up my free arm and started to pace in frustration.

"I don't care. I want you home now! Your father and I have a lot to discuss with you," her voice was stern and I wanted to so much to curse her ass out.

"But mom," I would do anything in the world to get myself out of this. "You said that I had to come home at midnight. Why can't I stay till then?"

"Tenten! One more excuse, and I will drive up there and pull you by your buns to the house! Do you want that? Now say goodbye to your little friends because it'll be a long time when you'll see them soon."

What the fuck! She's gonna ground me?! I swear I have the most bi-polar mother on the face of the Earth! Huffing sharply, I snapped my phone shut and stomped into the game room, gaining everyone's (and oddly, Neji's undivided) attention. All their eye's made me feel extremely awkward as I started to speak.

"Sorry Ino," my voice was oddly hushed and I soon noticed that Hintata and Naruto were gone. "My mom wants me home."

Some people began to pout as others hooted for me to leave. I scowled at the assholes and noted a certain face that had no emotion to it at all, making me feel unsure of whether or not he wanted me to stay. Damn it I had to fall for an ice cube! Ino walked over to me, embracing me lightly.

"Well see yeah tomorrow, ok?" she smiled sweetly as Sakura walked up to hug me as well. I returned the smile and waved goodbye, heading toward the front door.

--

"WHAT?!"

I was officially living in hell. After reluctantly coming home, mom and dad greeted me with somber expressions to their faces, asking me to hand over my phone. Mom had dark circles under her eyes and dad's lips were pressed together firmly, turning white and slmost disappeared from his face completely. Sitting me down in the living room, he ran his thick fingers through his thinning hair and began to explain to me why my behavior is wrong. A young lady shouldn't be running around with dangerous weapons and going after strange men out to kill us. A respectable young lady wouldn't attack a man or woman just because her teacher told her to. A becoming woman would never act like a pig and come home covered in filth, only to grunt her response to her parents when they asked why she came home like this. So they both felt that I need to get out of this town in order to transform my shabby-self into a woman of modern day society. They were sending me to a Finishing School.

"That's not fair! How can you do this to me?! I mean, it's not like I've ever did anything wrong! It's not like I embarrassed you when we went out! What did I do to be sent off to some priss academy?!" I stood up from my chair, looking both of them straight into their blank eyes.

"Tenten sit down-"

"No! I'm not going to sit down!" I interrupted my mother, bellowing my anger everywhere in the house. "I'm sick and tired of getting all sorts of crap from you people! All you go is criticize me about the way I act and the way I look, but never do you say what a good job I did when I do something right! Why can't you be proud of me and accept my faults like I do with you?!"

"Tenten, this has nothing to do with us being proud of you. We just feel that if you keep this up, you'll never be able to find a husband," my mom's voice was low and I just wanted to slap the shit out of her, that's how frustrated I was with her.

"I'm 18 years old! I'm not gonna worry about that crap for some time mom! How about you just butt out about that and let me worry about that when the time comes!"

"Young lady! You don't have to yell at your mother! Now we're sending you to the Finishing School and that's final! Go up to your room and start packing, we're taking you to the train station tomorrow!" my father's din voice erased all argument from the air and I left them to talk amongst themselves.

Packing everything from underwear to my toothbrush, I turned my head towards a discarded section in my room, a picture of Team Gai on top of a wooden night stand. A sliver of a tear skidded down my cheek and fell on my lap. I'm really going to miss everyone. Placing the picture gently in my backpack, I turned out the lights and flopped myself onto the bed. The crescent moon shone brightly from my window, almost as if it were trying to smile at me to say that everything was going to be alright. I don't really think so...


	2. Fate

Thanks to everyone soooo super-duper much about all your reviews, and adds! I'm so happy that you like my story so much! I never expected it to be such a hit to you guys! A round of applause for all of you that made me happy to go to my in-box and see all those messages involving this story! You all rock and I love you! I would really like to thank three of my friends on fan fiction and my sister: xBrokenxDreamsx you were the first person to see this story and because of you I put it out way earlier then planned. Also you've helped me with so much more! Thanks so very much! Kyonkichi-san you have been one of two people who reviewed almost all of my chapters from The Cat Vs The Rat and I'm so happy that I got to meet you. Thanks so much! xmarachanx for helping me trying to write this chapter! I really do appreciate your ideas! Thanks so very much! And lastly, my annoying sister who has listen to my stories for awhile just to help me squeeze ideas out of my brain. Thanks for everything! Please review when you're done reading the story, I love to read what you have to say and it would be even nicer if you check out my other story so that way I can come up with some more ideas with how to end it! Well sorry for the rambles, please enjoy!

Chapter 2

Tenten's Story

The early morning sun was bleak and massive grey clouds shadowed the orb of gas. My village was long gone for we've been on the road for a little while, nothing but pine trees were found in the deserted area. I sat silently, devoid of all emotion and occasionally stared blankly out the window in the back seat of our car. My parents engaged themselves in light banter, once in a while looking back at me to see if I were still breathing.The carpet covered car walls seemed to be closing in on me and I grew a large headache that was squeezing the very essence out from my brain. Hell was literally inside me. My suitcase and backpack were clutched to my chest tightly, wanting so much to just open the side door and jump out, running like hell back to people who accept me, who love me. But there was just no way to escape this.

Stopping abruptly, I looked out the window to find ourselves parked in a lot, a train's whistle spiked my ears as it blew loud at the unholy hour of day. Opening the door, the cold whipped at me gently as I followed my parents to the ticket salesman. I waited on a busy grey platform for them, stuff in hand as if I were ready to run all the way back to Kohana, all the way back to people who would hold me and tell me that it would be OK. Rushing people whizzed passed me as I stared blankly at the parked train. The machine was pitch black and large square windows on the sides. A warm arm had slipped itself around my shoulders, causing me to break concentration, and the scent of shampoo hit my nose hard. My mom gave me a broken smile, her eyes almost looked like they were frowning.

"It'll be alright dear," her voice was warm and low, her usual chocolate brown eyes grew darker as she continued. "This is for the best. I know that you don't like this now, but later on, when you marry a handsome man and have beautiful babies, then you'll understand why we're doing this. We do love you, Tenten. We're so very proud of you. We just want you to be happy."

I looked at her with new eyes, I saw fresh tears roll down her high cheeks. But if you're proud of me, why do you want to change me? She quietly cried to herself as dad handed me my ticket and told me which train number to board. After getting off at the last stop, a woman with curly black hair will be holding a sign with my name on it. She will be taking to me straight to my dorm, giving me my new uniform, planner, and informing me of all the rules that are strictly inforced at the school. Taking me into his torso, he whispered that he loves me and wants me to be a good girl, to write to them when I could. Murmuring that I loved him too, mom ripped me out his chest and held my head tightly against her's, tears running rampant now.

"Tenten, w-we do love you very much and we want you to be ga-good," her nose grew cherry red and sniffled lightly.

"Yeah I love you too mom," emotion was nearly washed out of me as I boarded the train and took my window seat.

I watched them as we began to leave the station, misty-eyed mom and solid dad were waving and smiling as my face was beginning to disappear from plain sight. The inside of the train and the itchy fabric of the seats were of a dark grey material and a white table was too close to me. I mean with me strapped in with my seat belt, I felt like I was being tied up and shipped all the way to the School. Facing the window, we were going by so fast that all the trees were meshing into one. Browns, grays, and greens were all that my eyes could catch. After another half an hour of scenery-watching, my eyes grew droopy and I quickly flew asleep with their faces flashing all through my mind.

_Goodbye Kohana, goodbye training grounds, goodbye lovely weapons that are now half-way to the city dump, goodbye everyone, and lastly goodbye my unspoken love whom may never know and probably . . . . never . . care. . . . . . _

* * *

"Last stop!" a hoarse voice cracked my sleeping body into a dazed young woman. Dang I slept through almost the whole train ride? I never knew how much of a sound sleeper I could be! I wiped drool off the side of my mouth with a hint of red on my face as I looked at all the people lining up to leave the train.

Taking my stuff from under me, I quickly got out of my seat and was swarmed by nearly thirty bodies as we exited from out of the train. Hopping onto the platform, the chill ran up my spine and I clutched my thin jacket closer to my torso, hoping to steal any warm it could provide. It seemed like millions of people rushing passed me, bumping into my shoulders and grunting their apologizes. I felt so small with the grimaces of old men glaring at everything and the cries of children being hushed by embarrassed mothers. I had no one to find solace in, and this made me feel sad. Who will know where I am or who will I talk to? The smells of coal and bodies jumbled inside my skull, mixing into my blood, creating a toxic poison causing my brain to grow dizzy. Colors swerved into one another as if I were either on an acid trip or living inside a kaleidoscope. More heavy bodies jerk themselves into my frail being and the cries of passing children echoed violently inside my dome-like skull, causing my brain to vibrate.

Oxygen, I need to breathe!

Next thing I knew I was sprinting across the platform as if an angry mob were right behind or I had just missed an imaginary train, heading straight home. I really want to fly home! God take me home please! The wind grew bitter and my knees buckled under me, causing me to crash, face first, into filthy pavement in front of a tall, black-cladded woman, looking straight down at me, a giant hat creating a black halo around her pleasant face. She had a heart-shaped face with over-sized, dark-rimmed shades (even though winter is right around the bloody corner!) covering her eyes (not that her bangs wouldn't do that if her glasses weren't in the way). Her bright red lips curled into a smile as she tossed back her ebony locks with a black leather, gloved hand. The midnight woman wore black dress pants with pointed toe high heels (which looked deadly if you threw them at someone in the right spots). She donned on a black trench coat and tied it together (literally) with a black wool scarf. Her smile grew wider as she began to speak with a rich, low voice.

"Hi," her voice was so mesmerizing that my head swelled like that of a balloon with too much air being blown into it. "You must be Tenten? I'm Sunako Hayakawa, and I will be taking you to-

Before she could even finish whatever it was she was trying to say, the remains of my early breakfast decided to pay a rushed visit to the dirty floor I was still laying in. An orangery-yellow watery substance poured from the inside of my acidify stomach, out of my throat, and almost onto her expensive looking boots. After a good few minutes of cleaning out my entire intestines of toxins and dumping it all onto the already grimy train station platform, I was strong enough to hold myself up without falling over. She slink an arm around my shoulders and helped me off the platform, onto the parking lot, and into her sleek, black car. Handing me a couple of napkins and a plastic bag, she pointed to various spots of barf still left on my face and warned me if I needed to "let go of myself", to use the plastic bag. This was, after all, a rental and she didn't want to be paying extra because someone was sick. Buckling up, she removed her glasses for me to see the brightest and prettiest pair of violet eyes next to _his_. Just even thinking of _him_ reminded me of being at home, training with _him_, and just having a good time with everyone in general.

"Are you OK?" her brows stitched together and her plumb mouth arched slightly into a frown. "You're not just train-sick are you?"

"Heh, 'train-sick'," I giggled silently to myself, willing any overly-emotion tears away. How would people think of me, crying like I'm a defenseless little girl. I left that village a success kunoichi and I will not let that training go to waste! Believe it! Fuck, I'm hanging out with Naruto too damn much. "Ummm no it's nothing, just a little dust in my eye."

She smiled softly as she started up the engine, purring like a sleeping cat. The lullaby soon got to me and my eyes fought to halt the drooping in and out of sleep, but by the time she started exiting out of the lot, sleep had wrapped me around it's finger.

* * *

Pink and lavender frills burned the inside of my skull and the hallow clicking of heels echoed through-out the dark halls of the recesses in my mind. Girly giggles and crystal blue eyes veiled behind doey eyelashes danced about in and out of my vision as if wanting me to lose the very fabric of my boy-like mind. Tightly curled dolls were thrown each and every way, and naturally I caught one. Looking down at her beety eyes, she blinked twice at me, causing me to drop her as if she were on fire. Soon the smashed doll began to fade and all noise had silenced. A soft nudge rippled my dark blanket of heavy sleep. The nudge came a bit harder, the relaxing atmosphere dissolving into the cold reality I'm not willing to face. A flash of bright light flooded my eye balls once I flew them open. It was only a nightmare, wasn't it? A blush warmed my flesh tenderly as I looked up at a worry-stricken Sunako.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," her voice was to a whisper even though it was just us two (well to my knowledge anyway). "I just heard you murmuring in your sleep, that it kind of worried me for a minute. Are you sure you're all right? I mean there's a restaurant where we can talk if you're in the mood to eat?"

The moment food came into context, my stomach growled right on cue. Nodding my head, she smiled and shut the side door, re-entering from the front and starting up the car again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So wait," she picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth of the messy miso and looked at me with wide-eyes. "Your parents just told you yesterday that they're sick of how you dress and stuff and they shipped you off to a finishing school in the middle of nowhere to fix you? How fucked up is that?! Oh, pardon my french, but it's the truth isn't it?"

Slurping my noodles, I nodded. "But this isn't the first time they have address to me about how they feel. I mean almost every other week, it was 'Tenten when are you going to be a lady?' this and 'I'm sick of all these grass stains from my daughter and not my husband!' that. I'm so sick of how they think they can just act like such assholes and I'm gonna take their shit. Hell no! This is so retarded!"

"Man, if my parents did that to me, I'd lose my mind," she sighed and took a sip of sweet tea. "But onto a lighter topic, this boy doesn't know you love him yet, does he?"

Her eyes trailed over to mine and a smirk imprinted her face as she saw a blush begin to grow red on my high cheeks. "I didn't have a chance to at the party."

"Just relax," she turned her body towards me and smiled warmly. "Cupid will be kind to you as he has many unknowing people. He'll strike when you least expected and then, you'll be happy. But for now, you might wanna focus on an escape route outta this hellhole."

"Don't worry, I'm a ninja. I'll have a way out in no time flat!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," she took another sip and took out a 20 dollar bill from her coat pocket, placing it on the table. "This school has _the_ best security in the area. I mean so many girls go there so of course they're gonna need a patrol to make sure nothing happens."

I swore under my breath. I don't have fucking time for this, I mean I have to get to Kohana as soon as possible! Leaving the ramen shop with a little cloud of dismay reigning above my bunned-head, following me all the way back into the car. Buckling up, I laid on my side and began to fall in and out of sleep as my food began to settle in my stomach.

* * *

The darkness of my slumber began to dematerialize as my body stirred to wake up. When I wiped off the remaining crust off the corners of my eyes, she was still driving. The sun was falling towards the horizon, but I felt like I wasted half my day without training or hanging out with my friends. Laziness isn't my style so sleeping is so such a waste of an activity to do during the day, but I guess my parents want some daughter who cooks, cleans, and obeys those stupid lady laws who sleep half their days away. Sitting up, I turned my head to face the window, watching all the pine trees disappear into barren countryside, the grass dying into a wheat color from it's usual fresh green. The clouds grew dark as if a storm were to hit in a minute or so. Facing forward, I began to throw myself into conversation with a focused Sunako.

"May I ask you a question if you don't mind?" her eyes shot up to the mirror and looked right at me. "Where are you from?"

"Tokyo," her smile was small but warm as she returned her focus onto the road.

"Wow that must have been really exciting!" the childishness in my voice made me wanna slap myself, I really gotta start acting my age.

"Not really," she stated with a sigh. "There wasn't anything that truly interested me for a while to keep me from getting into trouble."

"That's gotta suck."

"Not really, but now I live in a little city just outside Akita where me and my husband live."

"Husband? What's his name?" I leaned into the air, my face nearly touching her leather seat, wondering what kind of man she married since I knew slim to nothing about her.

"His name is Kyohei and we met in high school. You're probably the type of girl who isn't really all that interested in romance stories so I'll just stop at that," she waved her hand and laughed alittle as she began to grow silent again.

"I may not be interested in romance, but I'm curious. So please indulge me with how you two met and stuff," I adjusted myself for the story.

"Well, my aunt owned this boarding house where these four boys lived in. And like your mother, she sent me away to live there so I may become a proper lady. These were boys who girls killed themselves over so they new a thing or two about fashion and all that jazz. That stuff used to interest me, but that was before I was rejected by one of the hottest guys in the school I attended before my aunt shipped me off. After that day, I began to ignore trying to look pretty and started wearing baggy clothing, I let my bangs grow out to were they covered my entire face, and I let my fascination of slasher films and death become my life. My mother didn't care because she wanted me happy and my father never new so it didn't matter to anyone really, but my aunt. She convinced my mom into sending me into Tokyo to live with four boys to be transform into a lady.

So I go there and I see these really good-looking guys but try my best to forget they're hot and keep living my life the way I had it before coming over. They found it odd and scary that I was interested in that stuff, but I didn't care. There was this guy in particuler, Kyohei, who wouldn't stop bugging me about the way I lived my life. He had a massive attitude problem and when I told the guys why I didn't care about this stuff, he just said that thats no reason to stop . There are other guys out there so I shouldn't have changed. But of course he couldn't really understand, he was the one all the girls were after and they would never say anything to hurt his feelings, no matter how rude he was to them. So I just shrugged that off. We had many adventures together that I could fill weeks of nothing but conversation of what we did together, all 5 of us and Takenaga's girlfriend. As time passed on, so did my feelings for Kyohei, but that never stopped me from staying true to myself. When the lines were crossed, we ended up confessing and there you have it, a high school romance that survived and became something more."

"So in the end you let the guys make you into a lady?" I hope not or else I'm gonna suffer the same fate.

"Hell no!" Thank God. "But when I'm working I put on my fancy shoes and add a touch of makeup so they'll shut up. All that matters is that Kyohei loves me for who I am and so I give myself more work then needed so he'll get to see me look nice for a change. You'll meet someone like that too one day, someone who accepts you for all your faults and makes you wanna get all gussied up because you owe it them for putting up with all the shit you hand them. You don't have to be some dainty little princess to win a prince's heart, you just gotta be yourself and maybe then will you ride off into the sunset on a white stallion, well in my case it was a hearse because I always wanted to ride on one!" She ended off in a laugh and turned to the right.

Sitting back properly in my seat, I pulled up my black nap sack and unzipped it to find the picture of Team Gai. The day we took the picture was a sunny one, a picture perfect day for the event. I wore my pink Chinese sleeveless shirt that day, since mom kept bugging me about it, along with dark blue pants. My headband shined against the sun's rays on my forehead as I smiled playfully yet determinedly at the camera, my hands at my hips, ready for anything. To the left (my left your right) was Neji, an emotionless scowl imprinted on his face with his body turned alittle towards me, his fists in the pockets of his brown shorts. His hair was tied back in the usual low ponytail and his headband placed right over his curse mark. Behind me was Gai-sensai, his usual wide grin sparkled in the sunlight and his thumbs up sign oddly looked like it was going to pop right out of the picture! And on to the right of me was Lee, his grin too was sparkling and his thumbs up sign almost appeared 3-D as well. I swear why doesn't Gai adapt Lee already if he admires him that much and he trains Lee to the very limit of his being? Who knows, but they are considered family, regardless of how retarded they act for each other. I wish I could see them one more time.

"We're here," her voice was in a whisper as she began to pull up infront of a gleaming white mansion, an unaturally white float spitting water everywhere infront of the school.

The style of the school building was that of a Southern Plantation, only slimmer. It's roof was that of the Adam's Family only the black shingles seemed cleaner and pretty new. The front was supported by six Greek columns, appearing to be 100 feet tall (though the house itself may have been 75 feet at the most). White rose bushes surrounded the hips of the house, reminding me of Caesar's headgear. The dark gray stairs were wide, but too short for their own good. White wicker furniture had dispersed itself onto the wooden porch, a faded porch swing began to sway in the wind in a far corner. The front door was brown and seemed kind of old because the hinges were a bit rusty and the paint was chipping at the bottom corners. A tiny black button was to the right of the doorknob and looking over to Sunako, she nodded her head and I rang the bell. A tiny ping echoed inside as the pitter patter of heels clicked throughout the halls.

Creaking open the door, an eldery woman (and I'm talking prehistoric eldery) poked her head out, her dark brown, narrow eyes looking me over as if I were trash. Her mouth was tight, and thin, but painted a coral pink oddly. "How may I help you?" her voice was low, but it sounded as if she were born and raised by a man who lived up in the clouds with God himself.

"Yes I'm here to drop off a new student of yours Madame Dubose?" Sunako's voice was polite, but on the inside she probably wanted to slap her as hard as I want to.

"Ahhhh," unenthusiastically, she opened up the door so we may enter.

Picking up my bags, I walked into a living doll house. The floors were dark wood and shined as if freshly polished. White seemed to be a favorite color in the main room for the walls, rugs, and vases were all the same color. Pictures of Victorian girls with pink cheeks and sparkling eyes lined the hall neatly and an uneasy feeling swam in my head. The couches and chairs were leather, so dark that it appeared to be black, but in the outline of the light, it came off blue. A mantle, covered with pictures of past girls, was in the back, soot covering the bottom. On the sides of the mantle were two large windows with white linen currents blocking off what sunlight was trying to poke itself through the thick clouds.

"This is the sitting room," she led us out, turning and entering into another hallway. "That is where we go after supper to discuss things women will usually discuss over tea."

Tea? I hope it's not that nasty Earl Grey crap.

Sunako's and Madame's heels echoed throughout the wall for all of the floors were the same dark wood. The walls were course as I ran my fingers along the way, trying to avoid the headmistress's stare. I swear what a vulture! She had this aura that made me want to run away from and scream for help. Wonder who first put that stick up her ass that won't come out? Turning into another hallway, we passed a few dark brown door until we stopped at one that had a golden number on it: 83. Knocking on the door, murmurs and the smacking of bare feet against hard floors whispered glided through the door.

"Ladies," her voice grew hard and her skeleton-like fingers held a death grip on the knob of the door. "I'm coming in now."

And she did, from behind I couldn't tell if she was pissed or not, but she did nod a few times as if doing a non-vocal expection of the place. Filing out, I noticed my three roommates, they appeared to be American. At least they have good taste in music: posters of The Toadies, Slipknot, The Sex Pistols, Shiny Toy Guns, Mindless Self-Indulgence, and other awesome western bands hung on the walls. The girls didn't seem to fit into the whole "I'm going to be a Woman of Society when I grow up" ordeal. One girl had boy-short, pitch black hair and dark eyes, smoky eye makeup, a black Marilyn Manson t-shirt, black jeans and scoffed combat boots. A pair of twins were next to her, reminding me of that yin and yang type thing most twins have going on for them: the one to the far left of 'she-Manson' sported red and grey plaid carpi pants, black sneakers, a yellow ripped t-shirt of The Clash that hugged her curves (and that girl really didn't need anymore attention in that department with that shirt on if you ask me) and her dark red hair was put up into high pig tails. Her twin had the same body as her sister, but she seemed a bit more modest in her dress with a loose pink shirt of Hello Kitty with buttons of Motion City Soundtrack and All Time Low hung above her breast, bright green sweatpants hung pretty low off her waist, almost covering her electric blue flip-flopped feet (her toes had clipped nail polish on it: orange I think), her hair hanging nicely over her shoulders. Both the girls wore black, thin-framed glasses. There were four black, cast-iron beds, all bunks, with white sheets (the beds that they occupied were messy and one of them had cutesy stuff animals scattered all over).

"Girls this is your new roommate, Tenten," Madame Dubose placed a light hand on my tense shoulder and continued to speak. "Now I expect you to behave and show her what Prim Rose Academy for Girls is all about."

Apparently she sent me into the wrong room from the looks of theses girls' faces.

"Well I guess we better head off Mrs. Hayakawa," she turned on her heel and headed towards the door, waiting for Sunako with her back to all of us.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered as she embraced me warmly. Why does it feel like yesterday all over again? Returning the hug, I whispered the same terms and wished her the best.

Watching the two women leave the room, I faced the girls, curiosity was spelled out on their foreheads with them looking me over as if I were a science experimant gone wrong. Walking over to the unoccupied bed, I tossed my stuff under and began to kick my shoes. The dark girl came up to me, a small smile imprinted on her pale face.

"Hey I'm Shane how are you?" holy shit perfect japanese spat out of her mouth.

"You know Japanese?" I was too shocked to even believe my own ears, I'm totally losing my mind.

"Yeah both our fathers," she pointed to herself and the twins who came behind her. "Work for the military and they ended up being stationed in Japan permenantly before we were born so we were taught to speak both English and Japanese."

"Damn," I smiled at them. "That must've been tough. But anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Tenten."

"Hi," the pink twin chirped. "I'm Sandra and this is my twin Shelbi. We're very nice to meet."

"It's nice to meet you guys too," I looked over at their posters once again. "Back where I came from, I never ment someone who was as interested in western music as I was!"

"Well we are American," laughed Shelbee. Soon everyone laughed.

"So how did you end up here?" Shane questioned, her dark eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Well you see...

* * *

After an hour of non-stop talking about my situation, I asked about them and discovered that the girls were sent here just like me, only their story was a bit different. Shane's parents are very religious and they didn't like how she fashioned herself in all black, listening to 'satanic metal music', and hanging out with 'bad people'. And when they found out she was gay, they just blew the roof. They sent her here five years ago and she doesn't expect them to want her to come home 'until she was fixed'. So far it's only made it worse and Shane's OK with that. For the twins, tragedy struck two years before when their mother died of a staph infection and their dad wasn't ever home so he just sent them to a finishing school so they could get some sort of feminine influence. Every few months he comes to visit, but it's not enough for them, they just want to get out of here and live with him.

"I'm mean," started Sandra. "We're 18 years old I think we can take care of ourselves!"

Ever since they met, they have been planning to escape this hellhole. Thank God she put me in this room!

"How can I help?" they looked at me with wide-eyes.

"What are you good at?" Shelbi stated.

"A ninja is good at everything, but I'm the master when it comes to weaponry. Too bad we won't be using any of those."

"Well, maybe we will," Shane smirked as she pulled out a floor board and picked up a rolled up poster of the school's blueprints.

"Now this is where we'll begin," she pointed at a certain spot and I followed close to her words.

* * *

So sorry it took so long! I didn't know I'd write so much and that it would take so much brainpower to squeeze these ideas out! Well hope you enjoy and please, please, please review!!


	3. Escape

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry updates have been so super slow! Live at home isn't all that great right now so I don't have a lot of time focusing on writing. But I would love to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and the support! I'm so glad you guys love the story so far! Well enough with the blabbing, and on with the story! Last time we left Tenten, she was about to plan her escape with her new friends. Do you think she made it, or do you think the academy is a little tougher than the shinobi thought? Sorry but I can't tell you so go ahead, read the story, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Tenten's Story

5 years later

The rain splattered against the small windows as we huddled in a tight circle, focusing on the torn blue prints as we began forming another plan. The night I met the girls, we formed a 'fool-proof' plan, but we were caught almost right away. Mrs. Dubose was (and still is) a strict law-enforcer so you could just imagine what kind of punishment we received for 'unlady-like behavior'. Yep that's right, we had kitchen duty for the rest of the month. She said that it was supposed to enhance our domestic skills and to help us realize that not accepting things would only make our lives harder. After that month of pruney hands, we definitely thought of schemes that were much sneakier. Though we're still here today after five years of brain-splitting work! Can you imagine what kinds of hell all four of us have to deal with?! Ballet show attendances ("Those girls couldn't dance even if they were born with talent and not cash!" Shelbee had once whined.), debutant balls ("I swear to God if one other boy comes up to me to dance, I'm grabbing the next girl near me and just making out with her so they could take a fucking hint!" Shane ranted as we headed for the bathroom to avoid more Lords of the Dance.), spa treatments ("I'm sorry, but mud was never my thing," Sandra politely declined the man who offered.), and **MANICURES** ("What would my fellow ninjas think of me?!" I glared with wide eyes at the french tips)!! But tonight is the night that we will be free women!

"Okay lets go over this one more time," Shane pointed the flash light beam at the prints. "The guard will be on duty while Tenten and I are serving our detention, so Shelbee, you will be wearing that dress you bought a month ago and seduce him just like Tenten taught you. Sandra, you will come from behind and knock him out like Tenten showed you. Remember to turn off the monitors just in case another guard checks in and steal the keys that will most likely be on his hip. If you want to check his wallet for cash, you'll be in luck because today's payday. Anyway, you will then go down the south corridor of the school and find a closet on the left side of the wall. Use the silver key to unlock the door and you will find the power box, turn off every switch and make your way to the bake hall where the secret door on the floor holds our luggage and find a window and do the jutsu Tenten taught you guys the past couple of weeks. Make sure that window remains open so we can meet with you. As soon as the power is off, Tenten and I will use the smoke bomb we created in Cooking and sneak out of the classroom. We'll make our way to the bake hall, find that window, Tenten will do the jutsu, and then we're home free. Everybody understand what's going on, no questions?"

We all nodded, we were all on the ball.

"Good," Shane smiled as she folded the blue prints back up. "Are you ready to get the fuck on out of here!?"

"Hell yeah!" we all jumped up and shouted, punching the air with determined fists.

"Then lets do this shit!" we all jumped up and down, excited that we finally found a way to get out of here and to return home!

Man life can be so sweet!

* * *

Tonight in detention

OK, whoever thought of the phrase 'life can be sweet' is so getting a sucker-punch to the balls. Sitting in detention wasn't what I was hoping to do on a Friday night. I mean, I have a detention for the stupidest of reasons too (well it actually helped with the plan so that way the teachers would think we weren't doing it), talking impolitely at a friggin' tea party! What the hell is up with that? And you know who gave me said detention? A dinosaur by the name of Ms. Carter. I swear what was the school board smoking when they decided to hire someone who probably flipped the switch when God said, "Let there be light!". That woman has wrinkles so deep, you could hide change in the folds. Her hair is beyond greasy and is held back in a tight bun. She wears these clothes that look like they were from the Elvis-era closet! And usually when she does evening detentions, she's fast asleep, drooling a river for all the thirsty children to drink! Tonight is that said night, thankfully. I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself from strangling her if I have to hear one more lecture on proper lady elegance!

My feet were on top of the cool, metal desk with my hands holding up the back for my head, fingers linked together, as I stared at the tiled ceiling. Konoha usually fills my head when Shane is anticipating a plan to come into affect. She's so like Neji sometimes, calculating everything and making sure everything is perfect. _Neji..._I wonder what he's doing right now? After a while, I grew to love Neji in a different way. Not in the way I loved him when I was 18, but in a more mature, friends only sort of way. But it was the love and respect for him that kept me going for 5 years of this hell hole. I mean at some points in my life I felt like everything was hopeless and I was going to be trapped here forever, doomed to wear pink dresses and attend dances with rapists from our brother school Clayborne. I always told myself, "What would Neji think if he saw you like that? I don't think he'd be very proud to say that he's your friend. I mean, would you give up if you were still a ninja and on a deadly mission? I don't think so because your motto in life is 'Never say die!'. Now you have to believe in yourself in order to get out of here! Don't you want to hear about what happened at the dare from Hintata? Or what Sasuke did to Sai because he was getting extremely jealous? I mean, 5 years is a long time, a lot has changed. And so have you, so don't go girly on me and go and escape!" That speech would usually get me pumped and then I'd go and help form a plan! Even though I no longer have romantic feelings for my friend, but he still keeps me going to do my absolute best!

My heart thumped in my chest as time slowly slipped by. I closed my eyes as I listen to the rhythmic rain against the glass windows. What's taking them so long? Did they get caught?

"Tenten," Shane hissed in my ear as I realized all the lights were off. "Come on! Get the smoke bomb!"

"Right!" I whispered as I unhooked it from my necklace. "Okay get ready to move on three. One, two , three!"

A sharp snap noise hit the floor as non-toxic gas, almost as thick as fog, emptied from the sphere container and into the classroom. Rolling out of our desks, we crawled of the the aisles of desks and made our way to the door, screams exploding from Ms. Carter's face growing louder with each step. Jiggling with the knob, I finally got it open and most of the smoke flowed out of the classroom and danced out into the black hall. Digging into my pocket, I picked out my mini flashlight and clicked it on, flashing the light all around the hall so we didn't bump into anyone. Pointing it at Shane, I focused chakra into my feet and began walking on the walls, watching her to make sure she didn't fall and crack her head open. Taking her hand, I began to race down the corridors with the flashlight leading the way. Turning the corner, I made a right passed the Dance Room and headed straight for the Baking Hall. Hearing footsteps other then our own, I bolted for the classroom and freedom.

"Hey!" a teacher shouted. "Stop those girls!"

"Shit! Shane, prepare to run like you've never run before!" I called out behind her, particularly flying along the walls of the school.

"AAAGGHHHH!!" Shane belted as she gripped tightly at my wrist. "Tenten! Slow the fuck down!! We're going to miss the classroom if we keep it up like this!"

"Oh no we're not!" I laughed as we skidded to a halt, facing the open and empty classroom. "See I told you I wouldn't get us passed the door!"

Shane looked as if she wanted to strangle me from the death glare I was recieving, but with her hair everywhere and her attempting to catch her breath, she was too preoccupied to even lift a finger to my throat. Quickly and quietly stepping into the classroom, the rain was pouring out into the classroom. Heading towards the ledge, I looked down to see Sandra and Shelbee under pink and bright green umbrellas, all of our suitcases in hand. Waving towards us, I smiled brightly and we waved back. Grabbing Shane by the waist, she began to wriggle in my grasp.

"Dude," she shouted over the booming thunder and the howl of the wind. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"We have to jump!" I yelled into her ear as lightening crashed. "It's our only way out of this hell hole!"

"Fuck!" she stomped her foot. "Fine, but if I die, you'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

"Dude, trust me," I laughed as we hopped onto the ledge. "You won't die."

Taking deep breathes, we jumped together off the window sill. As the feeling of no gravity made me laugh, Shane erupting an ear piercing scream from her mouth with cries to get her to the ground. With a heavy thud to the soaking floor, Shane jumped out of my hold and held Sandra, thanking God that she made it alive. I swear for such a level-headed girl, she can be really over-dramatic. Getting embraced by the other girls, I focused on the fact that WE'RE FINALLY FREE!! Jumping up and down, we shouted for God knows how long until we realized that we were still on the school grounds! Sprinting like a madman, we got far away enough to hear still hear the cries of teachers in dismay and the crackle of thunder rising above their worry-stricken voices. Catching our breathes from a record beating run, we looked at one another, small smirks growing into giant smiles. Sandra was the first to break the silence by squealing with absolute delight.

"Guys," Shane was still a bit breathless when she began to speak. "Do you know what this means?"

"No more ballets,"Shelbee smiled.

"No more stupid dances," Shane whispered, almost to convince herself that no more horn-dogs would hit on her.

"No more mud!" Sandra span around, giggling at the notion.

"No more fucking manicures!!" I screamed with no hesitation. "WE'RE FREE!! ABSOLUTELY FREE!"

Everyone basically lost their minds once I announced the greatest truth in the entire universe. We were bouncing up and down in the middle of a rain storm, holding each other shouting our freedom for all on goers. Sandra began to cry and tears soon sprang from Shelbee. Shane attempted to stay strong, but it was no use once the tear fell from her cheek. After witnessing everyone else leaking even more water into the Earth (though the rain is doing a great job at it), I too began to cry. I mean, wouldn't you too if you've been trapped for five years in a girly hell-hole? I thought so.

Soon the cries of joy lowered to sniffes and whimpers as we pulled ourselves together to finish the other half of our journey, heading back home.

"So where are you heading Shane?" Shelbee asked as she tossed her the black suitcase with all her stickers and patches sewn on.

"Well not to the parentals' if that's what you mean." she smiled as huddled under an umbrella with Sandra. "Sandra and I were actually thinking of moving to Tokyo together. The music scene over there is great and if she ever wants to become an artist, we'll have to start somewhere!"

"When were you going to tell me this?" Shelbee's brows were etched together and her eyes were hard as if betrayed by her own twin. "Am I getting the feeling that you two are together?'

The sure sign was when Shane turned away from Shelbee's death look and Sandra turned so red, that it was almost the color of her hair.

"When?" Shelbee demanded stepping forward to receive their attention once again.

"A year back," Shane's voice was husky and her eyes were glazed. Did she feel bad for romancing her friend's sister?

"But why didn't you tell me? Sandra if you liked her, it wouldn't matter to me. You're still my sister no matter who you like or whatever you know?" She looked down at the wet ground and kicked a discarded pebble with her canvas covered foot.

"I'm so sorry," Sandra rushed over to her sister and embraced with tears running down her cheeks. "I just didn't know how to say it ok? I really didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at the both of us."

A small smile warmed her face as she gazed at Sandra. "How could I ever be mad at you? If you like Shane, you like Shane. But moving to Tokyo? That's so far away and what about money-

"Would you like to come with us?" Sandra laughed as Shane stole her hand. "I mean it would be so awesome for you to come!"

"Really?" she placed her hands over her mouth and her eyes bugged out as if flabbergasted at the offer. "Yes! Yes I'll come with you guys!"

"Yeah!" I shouted and clapped for my three friends. As they snapped their heads over to me, I began to laugh. Holy crap they were so in their own moment, they forgot that I was even here!

Smiling at me with shining eyes, they all rushed over towards, engulfing me in the tightest bear-hug I've ever recieved in my life!

* * *

"So," Shane whispered as she poked the crackling fire once more, facing me. "You're going back to Konoha. Back to all your ninja friends?"

"Of course," I smiled lightly, looking down at my backpack. "You know I love it there."

"Oh she didn't mean it like that!" Sandra perked up. "She was just wondering."

"Oh," I sighed, this wasn't easy to say goodbye to people I've been friends with for five years. "Sorry about that."

"We're really gonna miss you Tenten," Shelbee's voice was soft as her gaze was focused on the flickering flames in the middle of our circle.

"And I'm gonna miss the hell out of you guys too," my voice was soft, tears threatening to flood my cheeks. Damn it why can't I control myself?!

Coming over once again, they each gave me one final farewell hug, whispering statements of letters and hopes of seeing me again. After the last hug was given, I took my stuff, bade them goodnight and wished them all the best as I ran off into the growing night, my heart fluttering in hopes of seeing Konoha just as the sun is raising.

* * *

Sweat glossed my forehead as I ran through the forest for a few hours, trying to find my way back home like an abandoned dog. Reaching up to wipe it off, I stopped myself. There's something missing. Digging into my backpack, I found what rightfully belonged: my headband. Dusting it off, I wiped the sweat from my brow and tied it tightly onto my forehead. After all the years of not being able to wear it, it feels like I've always worn it. Standing up straight with pride, I treked on.

* * *

Not my favorite chapter to write, but it was okay. What I'm really looking forward to is writing chapter 4, it's going to be in Neji's point of view . I'm so excited! Well I hope you enjoyed! Please Please Please REVIEW!! Thank you!


	4. Homecoming

**Holy crap I can't believe I'm back!!!!!!!!! Yes I know it's been so so so so so so so so so long but hey when you're as involved as me in high school it gets really chaotic and all that drama so yeah. But anywhoser, I'm glad to say that I am continuing all of my stories so please be patient with me. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Stephanie who if it weren't for you I'd never continue with fan fiction! I hope you all love this chapter!!! **

Chapter 4

Neji's Story

The sun had risen to a point where shadows were lurking at every corner. My morning rituals were as follows: wake at the sound of the four am Hyuga gong, shower, dress in normal training robes, attend breakfast, and train at The Spot. After destroying nearly six trees, attempting to meditate on such an abnormal day (though at the same time it feels the same as it has for the past five years) grew to frustrate me and I rose from under the Evergreen, beginning to walk about Konaha.

Ever since Tenten left, things were never the same. Rock Lee, under a short period of time, developed a depressing attitude towards life and refused to preach about anything youthful until Gai-sensai had an intense heart-to-heart with him, explaining that Tenten wouldn't want him to be sad. Where ever she is, she wants to know that her teammates are happy. He still isn't quite the same, but he's better than the "Emo Lee". Even Gai-sensai was affected, he too grew pretty upset about her departure. But the question that has been puzzling the insides of my brain for five years, why did she leave?

Sasuke had a perfectly logical reason to leave (though being a traitor has really scarred the Uchiha name), but Tenten? To my knowledge, she's an only child and a happy one at that so that crosses out vengeance and murder. She never mentioned her love life (and thank God for that or else I'd hang myself if I had a teammate like Yamanka), but maybe she had a secret lover and ran away with him. But Tenten would never.

"Offah," a grunt and a thunk broke my thoughts.

"My apologizes Hinata-sama," Tenten helped me through my 'Hyuga Complex' so my relationship with the Main Branch has grown to a peaceful one.

"No Neji-nii-san," she blushed shamefully, waving her hand rapidly as if wiping a spot in the air. "I have something very important to tell you!"

"What is it?" I questioned, I actually do have a busy day to move on with.

"Tenten's back!" a high-pitched squeal rang in my ears as I, Neji Hyuga, fainted from the sudden surprising news.

* * *

Tenten's Story

Damn, I'm out of shape! You'd figure that being trained as a ninja your whole life you couldn't possibly ever say your out of shape! Well I've always been a rebel in some state or form, so why not rebel to that rule as well. Ah I can smell the ramen from here. Come on Tenten you gotta keep going!!! Stopping to catch my breath, I took a couple of deep breaths and began to sprint once more. My heart bursted at the thought of seeing everyone now. I wonder how everything went that faithful night? Did Sakura ever get with Sasuke or did she have to set for second best? And what about Hintata?! I really hope Naruto asked her out! Konaha here I come!

* * *

Neji's Story

"Neji!" Hintata shouted.

"Shit, what just happened?" I grumpled.

Raising my heavy head onto her lap, the spinning began to cease as she rubbed my temples gently. Shooing her hands away, I slowly got up and dusted myself off.

"Neji are you alright?" she came closer to me as if I were going to go under again.

"Yes Hintata-sama," I rubbed my head a bit. "Tell anyone that I fainted and you're dead."

She giggled fiercely as I huffed at her female annoyance. "But the new is true?"

"Of course!" she smiled as if she knew something I didn't. "But she's not here yet."

"What?" I couldn't help but do a Tenten mannerism by stopping dead in my tracks and giving what Naruto would call the "what the fuck" look. "How do you know she's here then?"

An even bigger grin stretched across her face. "Let's just say that I have my way, Nii-san."

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I couldn't help but wonder why girls (regardless of how mature or how much older they get) are still such irritating creatures. Telling her thank you for the information, I began to set out for her. Only my biggest issue is where could she be?

* * *

Tenten's Story

"Holy shit....." I whispered breathlessly. I'm here. I made it home at last. As soon as my filthy feet walked passed the front gate, my knees buckled and my dizzy head just went completely black......

"Guys, guys make room. Let the woman breathe. Damn, what a drag," a soft, lazy voice penetrated my clouded brain.

"Ugh," my head began to pound as the men grew louder in discussion. Damn I need an Advil.

"Holy," the lazy one whispered. "Look at who it is."

"Tenten!!!"

Look up at the strangers, I nearly bursted into tears at the sight of his face. It's surprising how he hasn't changed from his 17 year old counter-part. His hair, as shiny as ever, was still in that bowl-like shape. Wearing all green, the orange leg-warmers were still here, but something caught my eye, his vest. Lee is wearing a Jounin vest. My heart raced like a madman at the thought of seeing everyone so successful. Stretching out my arms to embrace him, he quickly took the chance and began to choke me with his love.

"Tenten, oh have I missed you! Where did you go? Why didn't you say goodbye?! But that doesn't matter now, you're here and that's all that matters!" Lee babbled and cried on my shoulder as I held and rocked him.

"I'm so sorry Lee," I held back tears, not wanting my overwhelming emotions to take over. "I had no idea what my parents were going to do. I didn't know I wasn't going to come back for so long. But it's ok now, I'm here now. I'm free from that God-awful place and I'm going to stay here until I draw my last breath."

We held each other for awhile, not wanting anyone to disturb us. Tears soon unwilling slid down my high cheekbones and my grip soon became desperate. I had no idea how much I was going to miss everyone like this. Wiping my red eyes, I smiled at Lee and we let go. Getting up, I dusted myself off, got my pack and began to talk to some of my old friends. God it's great to be home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making my way through the village, memories just flooded every corner of my brain. Most of the with a certain someone but I'm not going to focus on him just yet. I want to find everyone and catch up before I go back to someone I know I'm going to fall back in love with and life is already confusing as it is so why bother? The hustle of the market place, the smell of all the delicious foods, and the laughter of children made me wonder why would Mom and Dad would ever want to take me away from this glorious place.

My ears perked up like a dog as I heard a familiar voice. "Sasuke, come on! We gotta pick up the kids from Naruto!"

"Sakura?" I whispered.

Tracing the sound of her voice, I found something I thought I wouldn't see until I died. Sakura, glowing like the sun, pregnant as ever with the most surprising man on her arm: Sasuke. And the most surreal thing about this trippy site was that they were both smiling, as if there were not a care in the world.

"Sakura!" I shouted trying to pass customers and passer-byers to catch up. "Sakura, wait up it's Tenten!"

And almost as if it were on cue, she turned around looked me straight in the eye. A slow smile crept onto her face and giant alligator tears started to fall. Thrusting her bag at Sasuke, she began to waddle through the dense crowd, determined to see me. Pushing myself through the mist of bodies, I couldn't help but cry some more. Today is probably going to be known as an emotion day, but all that matters is that I see all my friends again. Finally face to face, we slowly but intensely embraced for what seemed like a year. Both crying like babies, we babbled about missing one another and random garbage like that. After letting go, my arms grew sore from the hugging and the crying ceased to form into laughter as Sasuke made his way over to us.

"So," I whispered with a cocky smirk. "I'm guessing that what I told you at that party really did work."

* * *

Neji's Story

Taking a break from my search had me questioning if Hintata is right or not. I mean I've checked everywhere: the ramen shop, the market place, the old training ground and her old home. Squeezing my canteen for the rest of my water, I couldn't help but feel a little defeated. I mean, this girl disappears for no apparent reason and now just shows up and I can't even find her! Man I just wish that I could've said-

"Neji!" a voice broke my thought. "Get your ass down here now!"

"What is it that you want Naruto?" Closing the cap to my canteen, I swiftly jumped out of the tree I rested in and faced my soon to be idiot in-law.

"Tenten's back!!!" He screached and hollered as if I were senile. "Come on you gotta come with me!"

"Where is she though?" I questioned as if I were apathetic about the whole ordeal.

"Well how about not being such a dick and come with me to the apartment!" He shouted with frustration laced in his voice. "Look we all know what happened-

"Don't talk about that." I faced him nose to nose. "Just take me already."

* * *

Tenten's Story

"Aha ha ha ha!!" I rolled over in intense laughter. "So ha! so you're telling me that Naruto ran out in footy he he he! pajamas in the afternoon just to ask you to marry him?!!!"

Hintata, wiping the streaming tears off her face, choked with laughter. "The gesture was so sweet! He thought I was betrothed to another, which in a sense was true until I threatened to kill myself in front of father. He can't part with his wonderful first born."

Eyes widened at the attempt, I sat up as straight as a ruler. "Damn Hintata, who the hell taught you that?"

"Naruto of course!" She giggled as if we were still in grade school. "Plus you, of all people, know how much I love him and that once I finally had him and he wanted me there is no going back. Besides can you honestly imagine me with somebody else?"

Contemplating at the very idea of another man for Hintata was like trying to see fish talk on land. "Yeah you're right."

"So Tenten," Sakura began as she burbed a beautiful baby boy. "You helped us with all our romantic issues, why haven't you found yourself a man?"

Hintata and Ino agreed to the puzzling question.

"Well I was stuck at an all-girls school for five years," I nervously laughed.

"But you said that monthly there were school dances with an all boys school," Ino pressed on as if interrogating me about my lack of a husband. "Didn't you like any of them there?"

"But you see-

"Unless of course," purred Hintata like a sly cat about to capture it's prey. "You love someone here so much that it distracted you from anyone else?"

"And why would you think that?" my cheeks flushed deeply but I'm not going to admit anything.

"Because," Sakura smiled evilly. "Living at an all-girls school would drive you to get male attention regardless if it were in a friendly manner or a romantic one."

"Very true, but I felt no need for male attention because-

"Hey ladies we're here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto!" Hintata squealed as she had met a rock star.

"Hey!" His smile stretched at least ten more feet when she came up and hugged him. Kissing her on the mouth like a man in love, I thought I could vomit then and there.

"Well at least I knew we know that their marriage is going to be a happy one," laughed Ino.

"Ha ha very funny Ino," Hintata and Naruto both stuck their tongues out like children, making me giggle harder.

"Hey Tenten," called Naruto deep from Hintata's long hair. "We got a present for you!"

"Really what is it?" I couldn't help but smile, today is the best day ever.

"Come on out!" The happy couple cheered into the doorway and soon stepped out-

"Neji?" I whispered as if trying to pray to myself.

* * *

**Well how was that for a returning chapter!? I hope you all enjoyed it very very very much! Now please review it would mean so much to me please! Have awesome days!!!**


End file.
